


Ecstasy

by rhysgore



Series: fraternizing with the enemy (or: How Not to Date in College) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Glasses kink, M/M, Marathon Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, discussion of:, if someone wants 2 murder me in my sleep tonight that'd be awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At certain points in his life, Alexander Hamilton is forced to stop and ponder exactly what poor decisions led him to whatever situation he finds himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> uh so. yeah.
> 
> the formatting's a bit different than my usual stuff, but its for the sake of convenience, both mine and yours.
> 
> fic also contains some discussion of laurens/ham, but nothing serious.

At certain points in his life, Alexander Hamilton is forced to stop and ponder exactly what poor decisions led him to whatever situation he finds himself in. These points in his life have thus far included the aftermath of several fist fights, a stay in the hospital with a broken femur, and, on one occasion that everyone has been forbidden by him to talk about, an overnight stay in a jail cell.

 

Sitting in his World Governments class at precisely 3:10 in the afternoon on an otherwise beautiful Wednesday in April, thoroughly distracted, Alexander considers the fact that he’ll have to add this moment to the list as well.

 

If he looks back, the decisions that led him to this point are easy to assess. There really was only one of them.

 

He shifts in his seat, bites his lip to prevent himself from making any noise. His legs are crossed, and the one on the bottom is falling asleep, but Alexander can’t risk moving it. Small movements, slight changes in pressure or position come close enough to giving him away. When he’d sat down for the lecture, he thought for sure the quiet noise of shock mixed with pleasure would have revealed his secret to John, who had been sitting next to him.

 

And Alexander had  _ definitely _ thought the gig was up when, 15 minutes into the class, just as he had been getting used to sitting and concentrating with a thick plug in him, it had started vibrating.

 

He’d had to bite down on his hand to keep himself from crying out loud, hard. It had nearly drawn blood. John had glanced over, gaze attracted by the sudden movement, and mouthed “you okay?”, to which Alexander had responded with a shaky thumbs up, and a hope that the strain on his self control wasn’t as obvious as it felt.

 

So, yeah. He’s feeling a bit distracted. A feeling which only intensifies when his phone vibrates, and he snaps his rigid, wide-eyed gaze away from the professor to see who could  _ possibly  _ think it’s a good idea to text him.

 

Upon seeing the name on the screen, his eyes narrow. Of course.

 

(3:10 p.m.)  **jeffershit:** You seem fidgety today. Can’t imagine why.

(3:10 p.m.)  **jeffershit:** Too much already? ;)

 

He grabs his phone and punches out a quick, angry message.

 

(3:11 p.m.)  **alexandr:** fuck you

(3:11 p.m.)  **alexandr** : u didn’t tell me it was a vibe

 

And there was the choice that had led him to having to sit through an hourlong class with a vibrator up his ass. Instead of pursuing someone whom he knew would be good for him, who would treat him well and fuck him gently, he had gone after Thomas Jefferson. Thomas Jefferson, who Alexander can see in the front right corner of the lecture hall, smiling smugly and tapping away at his (unbroken, what an asshole) phone. 

 

Alexander grimaces. It’s not his fault that Jefferson was completely unfair levels of attractive. He’s tall, muscular, there’s probably some mathematical reason for his beautiful face, and he dresses nice. Fine purple fabrics, immaculately tailored suits which are ridiculous for a college setting but have the benefit of making his ass look amazing, and Alexander isn’t going to pretend that the chunky black hipster glasses the man wore sometimes aren’t... well, they’re  _ something _ . 

 

Whenever the man is wearing them, Alexander finds himself a little more lightheaded, a little more prone to making bad decisions. The first time they’d fucked, he’d ridden Jefferson’s dick as hard as he could while Jefferson had been wearing nothing  _ but  _ those damn glasses. Jefferson had been wearing them at about 2 o’clock when he’d swung by Alexander’s dorm room and suggested this little “game”, or whatever it was. And he’s  _ still _ wearing them.

 

(3:12 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : Don’t think I didn’t hear you earlier when I turned it on, by the way.

(3:12 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : I’m surprised Laurens hasn’t caught on yet.

 

(3:12 p.m.)  **alexandr** : youre such an asshole

 

(3:13 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : Are you hard?

 

He is. He’s been hard since earlier that day when Jefferson had bent him over, worked him open slowly and teasingly with long, talented fingers, and pushed the plug in. Alexander had swore and hissed, back arching as Jefferson took his goddamn time.

 

“Look at you. All loose and slutty for me, hm?” Jefferson had practically purred as he worked the toy into place. “I want you to keep that in until I say it’s time to take it out. That won’t be a problem for you, right?”

 

“Could do it in my sleep,” Alexander had shot back, clenching and unclenching around the silicon, trying to get used to it. Jefferson had “hm”ed softly, as if he was seriously considering somnophilia as a viable option, and then left, saying he would see Alexander in class in an hour. And Alexander had been left there with blue balls and the mental image of Jefferson adjusting those big glasses and smirking.

 

(3:13 p.m.)  **alexandr** : yeah no shit i’m hard.

(3:13 p.m.)  **alexandr** : might have something to do with the VIBRATOR u put in me.

(3:14 p.m.)  **alexandr** : again, fuck you

 

(3:14 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : Well, I bet Laurens has noticed -that-.

(3:14 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : You do know he has a huge crush on you, right? It’s almost cute.

(3:14 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : I bet this is a fantasy of his. You, stretched open and horny. Him, in the vicinity, perfectly available to stick his cock in you.

(3:15 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : Too bad I got there first.

 

Alexander grimaces again, glancing at John, who’s sitting just a little too stiffly. As he watches, John’s eyes flick to the side and down, none too subtly eyeing the bulge in Alexander’s jeans.

 

(3:15 p.m.)  **alexandr** : maybe i should ask john if he thinks abt this. pretty sure i could get him to fuck me in the bathroom in <5 minutes and avoid all of ur foreplay bullshit.

 

Instead of getting a text back, he gasps sharply as the plug inside him vibrates harder, head dipping forwards as he squirms. Alexander turns, first to assuage John’s continued concern, and then towards Jefferson, throwing him a glare that could melt steel. Jefferson’s turned to face him as well, glasses slipping down his nose, lips curved into a downright  _ wicked  _ smirk that at once makes Alexander want to punch him and fuck him.

 

(3:17 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : So rude. Honestly, I’m basically doing this campus a public service by having you suck my cock.

(3:18 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : You’d better behave yourself.

(3:18 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : Wouldn’t want to come in your pants in front of dearest Laurens and professor Washington now, would you?

 

Alexander almost thinks he would. He’s hard as a rock, has been for over an hour, and his squirming in his seat had brought the vibrator dangerously close to his prostate. His face flushes red as he struggles to keep in quiet moans of desperation, and types back.

 

(3:18 p.m.)  **alexandr** : bet you’d like it

(3:18 p.m.)  **alexandr** : you love it when im all messy for you

(3:18 p.m.)  **alexandr** : & you’ve got that weird exhibitionist streak

(3:19 p.m.)  **alexandr** : youd love to get me naked & on washington’s desk nd fuck me in front of the class

(3:19 p.m.)  **alexandr** : just fucking

(3:20 p.m.)  **alexandr** : bend me over and spread my legs and make everyone look

 

He can’t help it. Alexander grinds down in his chair, just enough to push the plug against his sweet spot, covering his mouth with his free hand to stop any sound from escaping. The stretch is so good at this angle, and the pressure on the inside is milking him bit by bit- there’s a wet spot on the front of his jeans that he can feel, and isn’t that going to be embarrassing when he goes to stand at the end of class.

 

At least the next few texts make it obvious that Jefferson is feeling the same.

 

(3:21 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : Fuck

(3:21 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : you’re a kinky shit, you know that? 

(3:21 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : If I wanted to I bet i could get them to make a line.

(3:21 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : They’d all queue up and take their turns fucking your tight, perky ass

(3:22 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : your slutty little hole would be stretched out and full of cum by the time they’re all done and you’d still be begging for more.

 

Alexander moves his hips in slow, dirty circles, trying not to think of the blow to his dignity that he’ll suffer if anyone looks over at him. He’s losing himself in the fantasy, and the white hot pleasure that fucking himself on the vibrator is producing.

 

(3:22 p.m.)  **alexandr** : oh goddamn youve been thinking about this havent u

(3:22 p.m.)  **alexandr** : i thought youd want to stick it in me personally tho

(3:22 p.m.)  **alexandr** : they all fuck me and im wrecked and moaning but i still havent come & im so horny

 

(3:23 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : It’d be my turn at the end

(3:23 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : I’d let u just stand there for a minute so I could watch cum drip out of you

(3:23 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : you’d be begging for my cock before I even unbuckled my belt.

(3:24 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : Maybe I don't feel like satisfying you right away

(3:24 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : Maybe I’ll fuck your face first & make you even more desperate.

 

It's frankly embarrassing how aroused Jefferson can get him with just a few words. Alexander grasps the inside of his thigh with a hand to keep from palming himself in front of the rest of the students. Thankfully, Washington is still lecturing. He's probably saying something very important that Alexander is paying absolutely no attention to, but damnit, he can get the notes later. Right now, all he cares about is getting off.

 

(3:25 p.m.)  **alexandr** : stop fucking around

 

(3:25 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : You're so impatient, Alexander 

 

(3:25 p.m.)  **alexandr** : i hate you so goddamn much

(3:26 p.m.)  **alexandr** : i want u to fuck me until i cry

(3:26 p.m.)  **alexandr** : want to come on yr cock

 

Even as he sends that last text, Alexander feels the plug start vibrating harder. A breathy, broken noise escapes his mouth, and he doesn't even try to hide it. If John hadn't guessed what was going on already, he certainly has now. The look he shops Alexander is vaguely terrified, the fear doing little to mask the lust underneath, but Alexander couldn't care less.

 

(3:26 p.m.)  **alexandr** : oh fuck

(3:27 p.m.)  **alexandr** : yeah you like it like that dont you

 

(3:27 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : I love it when you get greedy

(3:27 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : Fucked by 10 or 20 guys and it's still not enough for you and my cock still stretches you

(3:28 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : wet and leaking and still sucking me in like the good little whore you are, just lying there and taking it while I fucking pound you into the table

 

(3:28 p.m.)  **alexandr** : i keep talking, telling u to go faster, fucking ruin me

(3:29 p.m.)  **alexandr** : reach back & grab ur hips so u have to pin my hands down & rail me harder

(3:29 p.m.)  **alexandr** : feeling your hips slam against my ass is soo good

 

He gasps and grinds down, pressing the plug right up against his prostate and holding it there. Alexander can feel his entire body tightening up, and he clenches around the toy, desperately trying to get over that peak.

 

(3:29 p.m.)  **alexandr** : im gonna come

 

He knows the exact moment Jefferson gets the message, because he turns around to stare at Alexander, lazy, self-satisfied smile on his face, the dark spots on his cheeks the only visible sign of his arousal. Alexander meets his gaze, his own eyes glazed over, panting and sweating lightly as he rides, thinking about Jefferson on him and in him and strong hands those  _ glasses- _

 

Alexander’s eyes squeeze shut as he bears down on the vibrator, throws back his head, and comes with his mouth hanging open, looking every bit debauched and depraved as he feels. He coasts through the orgasm, feeling warmth pulse through him as he moans, as quietly as possible. Hair is clinging to his neck, his face is flushed, and he blinks, looking at Jefferson through half-lidded eyes.

 

The vibrator slows down, then turns off, and Alexander breathes in and out. His entire body is tingling, there's a bone-deep feeling of honey-tinted satisfaction, and the warm, sticky feeling in his pants isn't uncomfortable yet. It's a good place to be.

 

John coughs quietly next to him, breaking the post-orgasm spell.

 

“Alex, are you okay?” He asks. If Alexander wasn't absolutely sure that the man knew about what had just transpired, the uncharacteristically nervous tone to his voice is confirmation enough.

 

Alexander breathes in and out again, and glances down at his phone again.

 

(3:32 p.m.)  **jeffershit** : After class. My dorm. You have something that belongs to me, and I’ve got something I want from you.

 

“Totally fine,” he says, voice cheerful and thick.

 

(3:33 p.m.)  **alexandr** : dont worry. i’ll be there.

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ the garbage can is my home now
> 
> on tumblr @rhysgore


End file.
